Never Leave Me
by emonytahl
Summary: He just lost his master. She's about to go on the mission of her life. Two years later they are reunited. Siriwan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – All this belongs to George Lucas and Jude Watson. I just play in their world.

---------

He sat in the room of a thousand fountains. Ahead of him lay his life as a knight. He had wanted this for 25 years, but now that it had come he was afraid of what lay ahead. He had always believed that his Master would there to guide him through his life. Now he was a master with a padawan.

It had been a few weeks since Qui-Gon's death, but to Obi-Wan it had already been a life time. Obi-Wan had spent the last few weeks meditating. He was desperately seeking advice from his former master. He needed guidance.

While deep in thought, Obi-Wan didn't notice the soft footsteps approaching him. He jumped as someone sat on the bench next to him. That someone was his best friend, his life…his love. Even though it was forbidden, Obi-Wan knew he couldn't deny the feelings he had for her. He smiled half-heartedly at the blonde sitting next to him.

"So _Knight Kenobi_," the blonde said with a hint of mockery in her tone, "Are you going to wish me good luck?"

He sat stunned for a moment. "Good luck with what, _Padawan Tachi_?"

"Huh, like you don't know. Adi and I are going to track some smugglers on the Kessel run." After a second of realization, Siri Tachi's tone softened. "You're still thinking about Qui-Gon aren't you?"

Obi-Wan just nodded. He couldn't look up at her at that moment.

Siri gently took his hand and looked him in the eye, "Things will get better Obi. You have so much here. You have friends to help you through this."

"Good luck on your mission Siri."

She kissed him on the cheek and left him to his thoughts.


	2. She left

Obi-Wan waited patiently for Siri and Adi to return from their mission. He realized that she was right, he needed to talk to someone about Qui-Gon's death.

----------

The temple was filled with hushed whispers. A jedi had left the order.

A rogue.

A traitor.

A deserter.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears. How could Siri have left the jedi? She was determined to be a jedi.

How could she leave the jedi?

How could she leave him?


	3. Undercover

She had managed to stay alive for her 2 years working for Krayn. It was hard living as a slave trader. She was disgusted at some of the things she'd done to survive. She knew she would be going home to the temple soon. When she saw Obi-Wan her heart jumped. But his expression…he was angry, hurt and betrayed. She had never wanted to hurt him. She wanted to tell him that she was going undercover even though it would have compromised her mission. She remembered the day she left like it was yesterday.

She knew when she went back; she would have to regain his trust. She couldn't live with herself if she left a rift in their friendship.


	4. Together once more

He had never expected to see her again. Now she lay in front of him, beaten and bruised. He felt responsible for her injuries. It was, after all, his padawan who made the last week of her life a living hell. The council had gone out of their way to conceal her identity as a Jedi, and then his padawan ruined all that work in a matter of days. In those days she had suffered beatings and broken bones at the hands of Krayn.

None of that mattered now. She was in front of him again. He promised himself that he would do whatever he needed to, to keep her with him.

As Obi-Wan began to relive the memories they had shared. Their arguments in the crèche, their lightsaber duels and even their old missions. Every memory he could conjure up, he wanted to relive.

Her eyes flickered open.

"Hello there." A crooked smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face.

"What's that look for?" Siri cringed as she spoke the words.

"I'm glad to see you're all right. That's all." He replied, realizing all too late that she knew him well enough to know the true feelings behind that look.

Siri stared up at Obi-Wan, and reached blindly for his hand. He took her hand intending never to let it go.

Siri's eyes filled with tears. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry."

Surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I should have let you know what was going on, I should have at tried to contact you, I should have…"

He silenced her by gently squeezing her hand. He slowly shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about," he said almost silently.

They both held each others eyes for a moment, before Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed Siri's forehead. He stayed at her side until she fell asleep. He kissed her once again and promised her that he would always be at her side and would never leave her.


End file.
